


Leico Valdangelo... The Beginning

by UNICORNZWAG



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 4: House of Hades, M/M, Noncanon ship, Not Canon Compliant - The House of Hades, POV First Person, ghostfire, leico - Freeform, lico - Freeform, valdangelo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNICORNZWAG/pseuds/UNICORNZWAG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during House of Hades, but with a Ghostfire twist. Leo and Nico grow in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, I am not Rick Riordan. I don't own this shit. Deal. Originally and ongoing on Wattpad. User LeofreakingValdez.

Nico POV  
I'm sitting on the Argo II's mast. I actually think that this ship is really impressive. It's quite a feat that this was created in such a short time. 

I'm really supposed to be asleep, but... the only options are Percy's room, Annabeth's room, or the sickbay.

Percy's room... just no. It probably smells like the ocean... like Percy. It would just depress me even more and remind me of what I can never have.  
Annabeth's room... I just feel like, well, she wouldn't like it messed up, especially by someone like me. She's such an OCD kind of freak like that, I'm not sure how Percy can stand her. Gods Nico, pull yourself together. I would probably end up destroying her room out of jealousy or something.

The sickbay... I AM NOT staying in the sickbay. I don't want to be treated like even more of a victim than I am already. I'm not going to be able to sleep anyway, no matter where I go.

Gods, the ourae just don't stop, do they? The ship is under attack... AGAIN. This is like the third time since we've begun crossing the mountains.  
Boulders are flying everywhere. I'm the only one who can see, since I'm up so high. There's a boulder coming toward our starboard side. I call down to Leo at the controls, "Hard to port!"

The ship turns, the boulders still flying. I'm kind of scared for Hazel. She almost got her head taken off a moment ago. 

Shit... That one is coming straight for the mast. The mast that I just so happen to be perched atop. CRACK.

I try to jump off at a good time so that it doesn't crush me. I take a hard landing on the deck. I'm okay, though. 

Leo rights the ship, as Hazel yells out for me. It almost makes me smile to know that she cares for me so much. "I'm fine," I call to her as I kick the sail off of my legs.

Leo begins insulting the "stupid rock gods." He's so funny when he's mad. Wait... what? Where did that thought come from?

He goes on to say that masts don't grow on trees. I hide a wry smile as I say, "Masts are from trees."

"That's not the point," he says as he uses his Wiimote (Wii remote haha... see what I did there???) to get a cannon and shoot at the bastard mountain gods. 

It's so clever and super Leoish that the ship's main controller is a video-game controller. Gods, what's wrong with me? I'm, like, fangirling over Leo. Blah. I don't even like him, let alone, you know what? Screw this thought.

After he hits them with a cannonball, Leo yells out a harsh laugh, "HA!" Well, he just pissed them off, apparently.

Boulders fly even faster, coming from every direction. "Get us out of here," I shout. I am honestly concerned for the ship and her crew right now. 

Leo turns the ship around. When we finally get out of the mountains, I am able to relax and shake off my fall from the mast. Wow, he did that quickly.

I'm distracted as he and Hazel try to find an alternate route through the mountains. He has a look of concentration on his face that's to die for.

His eyebrows are scrunched together and he's biting on his bottom lip. It's really adorable. Hazel says my name, drawing me out of my... blah... I guess I was daydreaming about Leo Valdez.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo POV  
How are we going to cross these mountains? There's like no way around. These mountain god dudes just won't leave us alone.  
Hazel says, "It's our fault. Nico's and mine. The numina can sense us."  


Well of course they can sense the son of Hades. Most people can't. I don't know why, but whenever he's in the room, I'm just drawn to him. I really do overcompensate. I always hit on girls when I see them so that no one suspects that I swing both ways. Maybe that's kinda dumb of me...  


That aside I just can't help it as my eyes drift to Nico when Hazel mentions him. He's deathly... ha the son of the death god... thin from his time in the pit and as a nice artifact in a giant jar. His shirt and jeans just hang off of him. His hair is dark, but long, hanging around his face. He looks like a ghost all together... a really hot ghost.  
Shut up Valdez... he'll never like you back. You can't think like that. 

Nico holds on tightly to the hilt of his sword saying, "Earth spirits don't like children of the Underworld. That's true. We get under their skin- literally." I like his sense of humor, even though he's not trying to be funny right now. He goes on to talk about boring things like the super magical and badass Athena Parthenos statue, so I just watch him.

I try to think of how we can get the ship to Greece if we can't cross the mountains with our giant guest statue in the lower deck. "So crossing the mountains is out. Thing is, they go a long way in either direction," I say.

Hazel suggests sea travel, but Nico tells her, "That's a long way. Plus we don't have..." his voice cracks. My heart almost breaks. He continues, "You know... our sea expert, Percy."  


I feel bad for Percy and Annabeth. Hell, I feel just down right terrible. I should have done something. I could have used the Argo II or warned Jason and Frank what was going on. I should have noticed them. That is why we MUST get to the House of Hades. 

We discuss some other options, but my heart isn't in it. I cannot see a safe pass through the mountains. Nico suggests waking the others to help us come to a decision, but I think that it should be our job to figure this out. 

We keep brainstorming. Nico says, "if I was on my own, I could shadow-travel. But that won't work for an entire ship. And honestly, I'm not sure I have the strength to even transport myself anymore."

I think his shadow-travel thingy is wicked cool. I feel sooooooooo bad that he's feeling so crappy. Everything that's happened has made him a shell of what I suppose he was before. I didn't know him before, but I don't think I would like him as much if I had. His brokenness is something to which I easily connect. I can tell he blames himself for what happened to Percy and Annabeth, just like I blamed myself for what happened to my mom.

I throw out the idea of a camouflage for the ship, but I'm not too confident about it. This is just so hard.

Suddenly, Hazel says, "Arion!" She's excited and intrigued. I can tell.

"What?" Nico asked. It must suck not to know all that's happened. I shall now make it my personal duty to keep Brain Dead di Angelo informed.

I'm excited about Arion. That horse was the bomb. "Wooo! It's her horse, man!" I tell him, "You missed that whole part. We haven't seen him since Kansas!"

I know Hazel wants to go meet up with her horse. I tell her that I can't land the ship because... uuuuhhhh... the ground is fighting us. Gaea wants to destroy us and all that jazz.

She uses the ladder to climb down to her horse and I'm stuck, alone, on the deck of my beautiful spankin' hot war machine, with the most interesting, (possibly hottest) boy on the planet. I just know that I'm going to screw this up. Me cago en la leche!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Spanish is a figure of speech used to mean, "shit I've had bad luck."


	3. Chapter 3

POV Nico

Hazel jumps over the ship's side and onto the rope ladder, climbing down to a horse that I didn't know she had. I'm worried about her, down on the ground that wants our blood. "Hazel, what's going on?" I call down to her.

"It's fine!" She calls back. She crouches down. I'm not sure what she's doing. "Is she feeding her horse... gold?!" I ask Leo.

"Yeah. It's a crazy horse, man," he replies. Hazel calls up again, "Arion wants to take me somewhere."

I glance at Leo, thinking about the giant storm on the horizon. He's looking at me, nervously. "Uh..." He says to her, pointing at the monster storm, " please tell me he's not taking you into that?"

My thoughts exactly. Leo and I have been on the same page a lot lately. He's too loud sometimes, but he does have a great sense of humor. Hazel seems to confer with her horse, which makes me think of Percy. Horses don't like me, but he always talked to his Blackjack. 

PERCY IS NOT YOURS! CONTROL YOURSELF! Maybe it would be good for me to think about Leo Valdez a little bit. It is much easier to forget about Percy when there is someone almost as good right here.

Hazel finally calls up to us, after climbing onto Arion, "It'll be okay! Stay put and wait for me." "Wait for how long?" I yell down to her, "What if you don't come back?" She has to come back. She must. I will not lose another sister.

"Don't worry, I will," she promises, as she ride off into the storm.

"Do you doubt her?" I can hear Leo ask. "Of course not," I reply, turning from where I last saw Hazel, "I just worry about her. She is one of the strongest people I know." I mean every word that I say. Usually I wouldn't open myself up that much, but, there's just something about him. 

"She'll come back," he says, though it sounds like he's trying to convince himself. "If she doesn't come back in half an hour, I'm going to go and help her," I tell him.

"NO!" He almost shouts. Wow. Why would he say that? "I-I-I mean... you can't go in there alone after you just fell from the mast and everything. And that whole deal in Rome." "Don't even mention that," I say, the ship darkening with my anger, "I am just fine." I don't feel fine. I just exhausted myself. 

I lean on the rail and take a deep breath as Leo apologizes, though, I'm probably in the wrong here. "Look, Leo," I say, "I just don't like to think about it. It brings back..." I close my eyes and turn away from him, trying to block out the images of Tartarus and the suffocation in the bronze jar.

"Dude I understand. I mean... not the to hell and back part or the prisoner of war part, but... I know what it's like to be broken... hopeless. I can see that in you. If you need to talk... you know, I'm around." Leo really does get it. 

I don't know why, but he seems genuinely concerned for me. Earlier he was acting... almost protective, not wanting me to go into the storm after my sister. Why would he feel that way? I mean, Leo's strait. He hits on basically every girl he comes into contact with. 

He's acting really strange. "Maybe I'll take you up on your offer sometime," I say, "talking might actually help some."

He beams. "The Leo-mister, Super-Sized McShizzle, Hot Stuff Valdez is always here... I-I mean yeah, whatever you need di Angelo."

Definitely something strange going on. My train of thought on Leo Valdez is effectively interrupted by my distraught sister, climbing aboard the Argo II.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo POV

Hazel looks terrified. Literally like she's seen a ghost. Whatever happened in that creepy storm must have been intense. Like... really, super, ultra intense.

"What happened?" I ask as she gets on board the ship. 

"Hazel?" Nico asks. Hazel collapses. I grab one of her arms as Nico grabs the other. "I met Hecate," she stammers. She goes on to describe what sounds like a freaking terrifying encounter with a goddess. I don't think I would like Hecate very much.

Nico takes her hand, his concern and almost paternal instinct toward his sister is sooo adorable. "Hazel," he says, "you met Hecate at a crossroads. " Obviously, I think. He continues, " That's... that's something many demigods don't survive. And the ones who do survive are never the same. Are you sure you're..."

She interrupts, "I'm fine." It is quite obvious to me that she is definitely NOT. A thought occurs to me. "What if Hecate is tricking us?" I ask. "This route could be a trap."

Hazel shakes her head at me. Nico looks as if he could be considering this. We're really in sync lately. Hazel says, "If it was a trap, I think Hecate would've made the northern route sound tempting. Believe me, she didn't."

I take out my trusty calculator from my belt... man I love this belt... and calculate the amount of time this alternate route could take. "That's... something like three hundred miles out of our way to get to Venice. Then we'd have to backtrack down the Adriatic." I start. Then thinking back to what Hazel said earlier, " and you said something about baloney dwarfs?"

Nico looks at me like I'm the dumbest person on the planet, as Hazel corrects me and speculates about the dwarfs, saying that they might have valuable treasure.

"Huh," I say. "I mean, I'm all about treasure, but..."

"Nico interrupts me, speaking with determination, "It's our best option." He helps his sister to her feet. "We have to make up for lost time, travel as fast as we can. Percy's and Annabeth's lives might depend on it."

I get a feeling in the pit of my stomach. I can prove myself to Nico. "Fast?" I say. "I can do fast." I get to the console and start up our hyper-drive, my mind working separately from my hands. My eyes follow Nico, tracing the contours of his back as he walks away from me with Hazel.

He is still skinny, but his muscles are toned. His hair brushes the back of his neck. I can imagine his voice as he talks to his sister. It is almost always quiet and always flows like silk. It would flow beautifully if he spoke in Spanish. 

I get the ship up to speed and we blast off to the North. Haha. To infinity and beyond, right? I sure hope this plan works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters. That's just how I'm pacing this fic.


	5. Chapter 5

Nico POV

I am concerned about Hazel as I guide her away from Leo so that we can talk. I know that she certainly won't open up with him listening. Plus, I really don't want him to hear anything that will kill his buzz.

I can tell when people are hiding things. Leo covers up how he feels with that sexy (stop it Nico) joking facade, but I can tell that, like me, he has darkness inside of him. 

I turn to Hazel. "What else did Hecate say? Anything about..." She interrupts me, saying, "I can't. I'll tell you later. Right now, we should rest while we can. Tonight, we cross the Apennines." I can tell that whatever she saw is eating her alive. I'm not sure if my sister will ever be the same, but will any of us, if we even survive this war?

Hazel shudders. I put my arm around her waist, supporting almost all of her weight as I guide her down to her bunk to sleep. She collapses and is asleep almost immediately. I pull the blanket around her and brush the hair out of her face. Hazel is strong. She will get through this. Will I?

Can I watch my sister work herself to the bone to learn this magical skill? Can I push myself hard enough, fast enough, be smart enough to save Percy and Annabeth from the depths of Tar... that horrible abyss? Can I fend the darkness off from my mind long enough to be of use and "save the world?" Will I be able to push down the feelings that I'm sure, now, that I've been having for the son of Hephaestus? Will I be able to sit idly by if something happens to him? 

My mind is swimming with these questions and thousands more. I have doubt and darkness pushed deep into my soul. You can do this... hide this side of you for just a little bit longer, I tell myself as I go back above deck. The rest of the crew should be waking up soon.

I pause at the top of the stairs and give myself one more moment of doubt. One more moment of darkness and anguish. One more moment where the horrors of the pit can pull at my mind and soul. With my eyes squeezed as tightly as they can be, I count down from three. 

Three

Two

...

One.

I straighten up and open my eyes. I put on my mask of indifference. My mask makes me just a scary son of Hades. I don't have an identity when it's on.

I walk back out onto the deck and stand at the railing, looking out over the mountains. The wind, which is strong due to the fast speed of the ship, blows my hair back. I hear footsteps behind me. I would know those anywhere... Leo. I refuse to turn around.

"How's Hazel?" he asks, standing beside me. I shrug. "She's seen better days," I tell him. He nods. "Yeah, I mean, goddesses, right? Always messing with us and what not."

I don't say anything. I'm studying him in my peripheral vision. The curvature of his jaw. The way his ears get lost in the tangle of his hair. Months of labor on the ship has given his muscles definition. I suppose some people would call him boyish, but I think he is hot. 

The silence doesn't last for long. Get this! I'm actually the one to break it. "Leo?" I say. "Yeah di Angelo?" He replies, turning toward me. I regret this, but I can't stop now. 

"Remember how you said if I needed anyone to talk to, you were my guy?" "I remember." 

I continue, "Well..." how can I actually say this? "I keep thinking, you know? About, about life and death and how... I can never do anything right. I can't ever show anyone how I really feel about anything because I'm afraid that they'll just hate me and call me emo or a pessimist or just... You know what? Never mind. I-I, the others are going to be up soon and I really should be getting to bed."

I say all of this quietly, almost a whisper. I turn to leave, get anywhere but here. I'm sure my cheeks are burning. I don't think I've ever opened up that much... and I barely said anything at all. He grabs my arm. "You never go below deck to sleep anyways." 

Dammit. He's pretty observant. He keeps talking and I stare at my shoes. "I know how you feel. I joke and smile all the time. Believe me, Death Breath, that's not always my first instinct. I want to tell people that they're being idiots or just speak my mind, but I don't. I just know that people won't take me seriously or will hate me. Don't worry, man. I get it."  


I just stare at him. I don't know what to say. Maybe it's not so bad to have a crush on someone who gets you so completely. He pulls some trinkets out of his belt and fiddles with them, then lets out a huge yawn. I giggle... Yes giggle. 

He looks up at me, a smirk on his face and laughs with me. "I guess," he says between fits of laughter, gasping for air, "we could both use some sleep. I know you probably don't want to use Percy or Annabeth's rooms... for obvious reasons." What obvious reasons? Does he know how I think of Percy? No...no he can't. It's gotta just be because they're missing... yeah that's it.

He goes on, "and the sickbay isn't really a private room. I regret not putting an extra bedroom on the ship. You could always crash in my room. I-I- I mean if you want. I usually stay in the engine room anyways."

"Sounds good," I say, suppressing a yawn of my own. I feel kind of... down... that Leo doesn't stay in his room. C'mon di Angelo... pull yourself together. Think of how awkward that could be. 

As Jason and Piper walk on deck, looking tired and holding hands, I step away from Leo. I take their entrance as a cue to leave.

I walk into Leo's room and, after a moment of hesitation, I lay on his bed. It smells like campfire and motor oil, a strange, but soothing combination. I fall quickly into a fitful sleep, my nightmares overtaking me.


	6. Chapter 6

POV Leo

I watch as Nico goes below-deck to, hopefully, get some much needed sleep. I am pretty tired but my mind is wandering and I know there is no chance of sleep right now. 

I think back over my conversation with Nico. We are so much alike it's kind of scary. He has so much buried pain that it hurts me. I don't want Nico to be hurting. He deserves a better life than the one he has.

Piper walks over to me, dragging Jason with her. "You can go get some sleep now, Leo," she says. "I'm not tired," I lie. 

"But, Leo, man, you were up pretty much the whole night," Jason says, with a crease in his brow.

"Guys, don't worry. I'm fine. I'll bet you just want to get rid of me to get some 'alone time,'" I say, wiggling my brow and putting air quotes around 'alone time.'

Piper's cheeks darken, "I... uuuh, of course not. We have work to do. That's absurd, Leo." Then she reaches out and playfully hits me in the arm.

Jason looks at her, then at me. "You really do look EXHAUSTED, Leo. You should REALLY go get some sleep."

I sigh, heading to the engine room. I can go visit Buford. "Well, you guys have fun. Make sure we don't get attacked." I would really rather not see my friends' make out session on MY ship. 

I polish Buford and think about Nico. When I finish, I sit against the wall, my mind going a thousand miles a minute. I really am exhausted. I close my eyes, just for a moment.  


I don't open them for quite a while. 

My mind spirals through dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is hellishly short. Sorry. Needed a Leo POV part before going back to Nico.


	7. Chapter 7

POV Nico

I lie in my... okay Leo's... bed, exhausted. I just want to sleep, but every time I close my eyes, all I can see is Tar... T-tar. Um... the pit. My mind drifts to Percy. I-I... Gods he really is a Seaweed Brain. 

He is one of the bravest, strongest demigods I know, but... down there... it takes more than 110% of your ability and mind. I'm pretty sure I'm insane now. More insane than I was before, anyways.

But, Percy has his Annabeth. When they're together, they really can defeat... well pretty much anything. I used to like to think it was the thought of me that got Percy out of the Styx, but I know it was she. 

Percy loves her.

My mind drifts to forms of love. How I thought I loved Percy, but now I'm not so sure. I think about Leo. There is no way I can love him. I barely know him. He's the opposite of my last crush but... but. I just don't know. 

I drift off and dream, as all demigods do. 

~~~DREAMSCAPE~~~ 

Leo is here with me. I'm still lying in his bed. I look at him sideways cause he's standing. "Nico," he says. "I want you to be mine. Forget about Percy. He's in the past."

He crosses the room in three strides and our lips crash together. He is everywhere. So warm and vital. He lays on top of me, hands around my neck. I grasp his shoulders and deepen the kiss. His hands move down my body and...

(A/N... this dream goes on and on and goes into things that I shall not write because this story shall not have frickle frackle. Sorry. If you want to write this dream yourselves go right ahead.)

When I feel just too blissed out, I'm suddenly in the place of my nightmares. That bloody red sky mocking me, terrifying. The monsters close in to get me. They can smell my demigod blood.

I've got to run. I must hide, but there's nowhere to go. Trapped! Something coils around my leg but I'm blinded by an incredible darkness so my sword strike misses. My feet fly out from under me and my head hits the ground.

The walls close in. Golden, smooth, terribly slick walls of a jar enclose me. I know, after trying to break out that there is no escape. The Stygian iron of my sword does nothing. I reach into the zipped up pocket of my aviator jacket for my pomegranate seeds. I have a feeling I'll need them. 

The pocket is empty. Suddenly, there is no air. Breathe, breath, do SOMETHING, di Angelo. There is nothing to do. 

~~~END~THE~DREAMSCAPE~~~  


My eyes fly open, and I'm gasping for air. My lungs obey and I pant, sweat covering my forehead and the back of my neck. After a while my breathing steadies, but my throat is scratchy. I turn over and bury my face in my pillow.

It smells really soothing. Like campfire and motor oil, like... Leo. Whoa. I forgot I was in Leo's bed. Maybe it was the scent that caused that completely embarrassing, inappropriate first dream. 

I get up and slip on my jacket, then I grab my sword from the floor beside the bed, where I put it last night in case I need to reach it fast. It is three a.m. I figure as good a time as any to speak to the dead. I need to find out more about the House of Hades.

I summon ancient soldiers and regular people. Anyone I can think of to help me uncover information about the House of Hades...

~~~Time~skip~eight~a.m.~~~

Gods-dammit. Summoning spirit after spirit to help me is difficult. I walk out of Leo's room and down to the dining hall. Zhang is there.

"Hey," he says. "Hi," I say, quietly. "Could you gather the rest of the crew? I have some information about our destination." "Sure, Nico. What did you find out?" He replies. I respond, "I think the whole crew should hear this and I really don't like repeating myself."

"Okay. Back in a jiffy." Blah. Must be that Canadian cheer (A/N Sorry it I offended anyone I just felt like I had to :D). I feel like curling up in a ball and going to sleep. I actually tried to do that this morning, but couldn't block out my nightmares. (I can't even remember the dream I had last night. I just know Leo was there.) 

People start coming in. Hazel, who puts a plate of food out before me and commands me to eat. I take a bite and, when she's not looking, scrape my eggs onto Piper's plate. She notices though and tells me to eat it all.

Her words wash through me and I feel a compulsion to eat as much as I can. I wolf down the food and push the plate at her. Finally, Jason comes in, with Leo in tow.

Leo looks exhausted. There are dark circles under his blood-shot eyes. His hair is even messier than its usual rats' nest. He is slightly hunched in on himself. His nightmares must have been almost as bad as mine... almost. 

Piper leaves to take the watch with Coach Hedge up on the deck. 

Jason sits at the head of the table and says, "if we are to be as successful as possible, we need to know as much as we can about the House of Hades." I'm watching Leo. He is completely spacing off. "Nico?" Jason addresses me.

I think about where to start and decide just to keep it simple. "I communed with the dead last night. I was able to learn more about what we'll face. In ancient times, the House of Hades was a major site for Greek pilgrims. They would come to speak with the dead and honor their ancestors."

Leo connects my statement to the Day of the Dead and his own family traditions, as does Frank. They go on to speak about how compatible their families would be. An emotion flares in my stomach... jealousy, I recognize. The same feeling I got when I saw Percy look at Annabeth with the look I thought should be meant for me. 

Hold up di Angelo. Not only is Leo not yours. He is probably uninterested. Also, I know for a fact Zhang is straight as hell and HATES Valdez. I decide to keep going.

I clear my throat to get everyone's attention. "A lot of cultures have seasonal traditions to honor the dead, but the House of Hades was open year round. Pilgrims could actually speak to the ghosts. In Greek, the place was called the Necromanteion, the Oracle of Death. You’d work your way through different levels of tunnels, leaving offerings and drinking special potions..."

Leo interrupts with a flat joke about yummy special potions. That clown. It was actually not too bad, but I keep my face a mask, patiently waiting until Jason urges me on with my information.

I tell about the levels many people thought were in the House of Hades and the purpose that many pilgrims held. Finally I say the worst part. What became of most of them.

Usually either death or insanity (I think I have the second one covered). Some people just lost their way and were never seen again. Fun.

I tell them about the giant we will have to face... Clytius. Leo speaks next, "Dark dude, wrapped in shadows?" How does he know that? Hazel asks my exact thought.

"I kind of had a dream." 

We discuss the giant. Also the army of the dead and many other obstacles we will have to face. According to Frank, seven... the date we shall arrive at the Necromateion... is unlucky in Chinese culture.

Great, less luck. Just what we need. Jason says something about the dwarfs that Hecate said we were supposed to find. Suddenly, the ship lurches and I fly off of my seat, trying to get purchase on anything to stop my fall. 

There is nothing, though because I'm airborne. My head hits the wall, as everything goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more of this posted on Wattpad, but Ao3 isn't letting me import so I have to manually copy paste each chapter. Will get this caught up soon, but it's almost 5 a.m. right now. Sorry.


End file.
